


On His Black Satin

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Partly Clothed Sex, SexySteterWeek, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Derek's loft is empty, Peter and Stiles fuck on Derek's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Black Satin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do something for SexySteterWeek since Steter is literally my second OTP. I may be a little late, but I still wanted to do it :)
> 
> Wrote this one really quickly, so it's honestly not my best work. I think you'll still enjoy it, though :D
> 
> NOTE: Stiles is 17 in this fic.

The two of them stood in the elevator as it made its way up to Derek’s loft. Peter stood right behind Stiles, grinding his bulge into the teenager’s clothed backside. He kissed up and down Stiles’ neck, making the teen’s blood kick up to a higher temperature. The sound of sloppy kisses filled the small elevator. Peter was glad that nobody else was around. Stiles was all his, and every sound that he planned to rip out of Stiles’ body would remain for his ears only.

Peter reached around Stiles’ waist and grabbed onto the teen’s bulge. His hot palm splayed across the covered hardness. Stiles’ stomach fluttered at the feeling. No one had ever touched him like that before. He had touched himself many times before, but the feeling of somebody else’s warm hand stroking at his cock felt unreal.

Stiles could barely keep his knees from buckling when he felt the sharp prick of Peter’s elongated fangs up against the backside of his neck. He found it even harder to stand upright as Peter’s hand began to stroke faster and harder at the erection in his own jeans. The elevator ride was taking far too long and Stiles was getting all sorts of antsy. An itch had spread throughout his body. He needed something more.

As Stiles’ mind clouded even more, he felt Peter’s hot breath tickle at his inner ear. “The things i’m going to do to you on _his_ bed…” Peter whispered, nibbling on Stiles’ earlobe.

Peter felt Stiles shiver at the promise. It was one that Peter definitely intended to keep. He couldn’t stop his mind from flooding full of the wild things he wanted to do to Stiles. The thought of twisting and folding Stiles’ tight, flexible body into all sorts of lewd positions was enough to drive a man insane with lust. Peter tried to keep his cool. He tried to keep his wolf under lock, and tried to keep the temptation to fuck Stiles right there in the elevator as far from his mind as possible.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors screeched open. Stiles’ heart jumped as Derek’s loft revealed itself from behind the giant metal door. He knew instantly what was coming―what was about to happen.

Peter nudged Stiles out of the elevator and into the open floor space of Derek’s dimly lit loft. Thank the heavens that Derek wasn’t home. To Peter’s approximate knowledge of the situation, Derek wouldn’t be home for a little while longer. Peter had time.

The werewolf spun Stiles around to face him, and then pushed his lips to the teen’s wanting mouth. The careless and wet, yet extremely hot kiss derailed Stiles’ train of thought completely. For a moment, Stiles had actually forgotten what was happening. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t want whatever was happening to stop.

While the two continued kissing, Stiles couldn’t stop letting out small, broken whimpers that made Peter’s heart skip each and every time he heard them. The sounds had only encouraged Peter to make the teenager make even more noise. He wanted him to make noises that sounded even louder and more desperate.

While Peter’s tongue thrashed around with Stiles’, they began to tear off each other’s clothing piece by piece. Peter had no problem shredding the loose fabric of Stiles’ flannel and t-shirt. As the pieces of Stiles’ once whole outfit fell to the floor, Peter let his claws ever so slightly scrape against the smooth skin of Stiles’ back.

Stiles moaned, but Peter just swallowed it down as he continued to kiss into the boy’s mouth. It was _that_ exact moment that Stiles’ hands had found their way down to Peter’s crotch. At first, Stiles fooled around with Peter’s erection, rubbing at it and feeling it twitch underneath the fabric of Peter’s jeans. But eventually Stiles got tired of all the touching while not being able to see the damn thing. So Stiles worked hurriedly at Peter’s belt, then pulled it off and tossed it to the floor.

“I’ve wanted you so bad. Fuck, i’ve want _this_ so bad!” Stiles groaned, pulling his mouth away from Peter’s wet lips.

He felt like he couldn’t even look Peter straight in the eyes or else he’d be pushed straight over the edge and into his first orgasm of the night. He didn’t necessarily want that, though. Well, technically he did...but not in that moment. He wanted time. He wanted to drag out the moment for as long as he could stretch it.

Peter picked Stiles up off the cement ground and into his big arms. He then made his way towards Derek’s bed. Stiles’ legs wrapped around Peter’s waist while his neck craned downward so that he could mouth at Peter’s neck. He kissed along the stubbled skin, tasting the sweat. Stiles’ time was cut short when he found himself being tossed onto Derek’s mattress.

Peter stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Stiles like delicious prey. He pulled his shirt up and over his head before throwing it to the ground behind him. He watched Stiles’ eyes widen with interest.

Stiles’ cock jumped at the visual. Peter’s naked torso most certainly gave Derek’s fine physique a run for its money. He didn’t expect Peter’s body to be so unbelievably gorgeous. He didn’t know Peter’s age, but he knew that the werewolf was older than him by at least a decade.

Stiles had a small idea as to what he’d find underneath Peter’s extremely deep v-neck shirt, but a firm muscular chest with a little bit of dark chest hair still took him by surprise. The way the fine hair shadowed Peter’s torso and abdomen made Stiles’ cock throb even harder with want. He could see the little trail of hair leading down to the man’s navel and down to the waistline of Peter’s pants.

Peter unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them and dropped them to the floor. He stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black socks and a tight pair of black boxer briefs. Peter watched Stiles’ gaze drop down to the bulge in his boxers. He had Stiles hooked.

While Stiles licked the drool away from the corner of his lips, Peter began to rub himself through his boxers. As far as Stiles could see, Peter was _big_. Really big.

“Ever sucked a cock, Stiles?” Peter asked, beckoning for Stiles to crawl to the foot of Derek’s bed. Stiles obeyed and came closer with his mouth eagerly hanging open.

“N―no. I haven’t. I’ve sucked on my fingers before, but never―never actually sucked somebody off before.” Stiles whimpered, keeping his eyes on Peter’s package. He couldn’t look away from the huge bulge underneath the dark cloth.

Peter pulled his boxers down just enough to let his cock fall free into Stiles’ line of vision. He hooked the elastic band underneath his balls and gripped himself as the base. With Stiles’ attention in Peter’s hands, he began to stroke himself slowly, letting pre-cum spurt from his slit and stain Derek’s black satin sheets below.

With his free hand, Peter gripped Stiles’ jaw gently and pulled the teenager closer. His thumb slid over Stiles’ lip and slipped slightly into Stiles’ mouth. Peter hummed with satisfaction when he felt Stiles’ tongue chase his thumb and begin to suck.

“So eager for something to fill that mouth, aren’t you, Stiles?” Peter asked with a smirk.

Stiles moaned around Peter’s thumb, sucking at it harder.

Peter pulled his thumb from Stiles’ mouth and replaced it with the head of his leaking cock instead. Stiles was hesitant, but when Peter pushed in, the taste of pre-cum made him want more.

Stiles took more of Peter into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the slit of Peter’s sensitive cockhead. Peter’s hands had slipped themselves into his hair and pushed his head down even more, forcing his throat take Peter’s length.

“I knew your mouth could do something better than just talk incessantly.” Peter gasped, throwing his head back and pushing his cock deeper down Stiles’ throat.

Stiles’ eyes welled up with tears as Peter’s member hit the back of his throat. His hands desperately clutched at the bed sheets beneath him.

When Stiles finally pulled off of Peter, he wiped his lips with his forearm. “I want you to fuck me. Please. I’ll let you do anything. Put me in any position, take me for as long as you want...Just _please―_ fuck me.”

Peter smirked at Stiles’ words. He could admit that he loved torturing people. There was a certain thrill that came with it. He could get off on it. Peter was pretty wicked deep down inside and loved seeing somebody so desperate for a touch. For release. But he couldn’t deny it from Stiles. Something about this loud mouthed teenager made Peter _want_ to please him.

“Turn around.” Peter demanded.

Stiles turned around, still on his hands and knees. Peter kneeled on the bed behind Stiles’ ass and slapped the clothed skin. He reached around Stiles’ waist, then unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles’ jeans.

He gripped his fingers into the waistbands of both Stiles’ jeans and boxers and tugged them down the teenager’s fit little ass, just enough so that he could see Stiles’ untouched hole.

Stiles was definitely a virgin. To Peter’s best guess, he would have said Stiles hadn’t even touched himself down there. But he knew that there was no way that was true. There was no way that Stiles hadn’t ever fucked himself on his fingers or on a pleasurable object that he managed to find laying around his messy room.

Peter spit onto Stiles’ hole and slipped two of his fingers into Stiles’ tightness. Stiles immediately clenched, but Peter slowly finger fucked him loose enough so that he could take a big cock.

“You can fuck me now. I’m stretched enough.” Stiles said, letting his head fall down to the bed sheets.

Peter laughed to himself. “Hmm, I don’t know if you are. I could do this for hours, y’know? _Slowly_ take you apart. Fuck you on my fingers until you’re screaming and crying for me to just shove my cock inside your ass and take you as mine.”

“Peter!” Stiles cried out. “I can’t wait anymore.

“Well then,” Peter sighed sarcastically. “I guess you deserve a reward for being such a good boy for me.” He laughed and pressed the head of his wet cock to Stiles’ puckered little hole.

Stiles’ mouth fell open as he felt Peter’s cock press in deeper. “ _Peter_ ―” He whispered breathlessly. His hands frantically scrambled around the mattress, scratching at the sheets with his dull fingernails.

Peter began to drive himself deeper into Stiles’ ass. At first the thrusts were slow and teasing, slipping deep within the teen but purposely not making contact with Stiles’ prostate. Quivering moans escaped Stiles’ mouth with each pound. The thrusts were kept a steady pace, and Stiles could barely take it. His body shook with want. He needed Peter to give it to him rougher.

“Harder.” Stiles moaned. “Give it to me harder. Fuck me!”

Peter trailed his nails down Stiles’ back until his hands came down to grip both sides of Stiles’ waist. With a smile stained across his lips, Peter shoved in deep, causing Stiles to scream out.

He draped his naked torso over Stiles’ back as he continued to buck into Stiles’ thin frame.

“You’re so good for me, Stiles. You take it so well for a virgin―” Peter caught himself to laugh. “We should have done this sooner.”

Stiles couldn’t answer. He couldn’t do more than mumble out a slur of words and occasionally groan out in pleasure.

Peter reached one of his arms around Stiles’ body and let his fingers wrap themselves around the boy’s aching cock. He began to tug slowly at Stiles’ length while his thrusts into the teenager’s ass kept relentlessly rough.

Peter’s strokes were unhurried and drawn out. He twisted his wrist with every tug, forcing Stiles’ cock to leak pre-cum from the flushed head. Peter’s mouth hang level to Stiles’ ear as he whispered filthy obscenities. After a few harsh tugs, Stiles’ breathing began to speed up.

“That’s right. Are you going to cum for me, my pretty boy? So beautiful like this―writhing underneath my thrusts and spilling delightful little moans from those lips of yours.” Peter gently bit down on Stiles’ earlobe. He started to stroke harder at Stiles’ throbbing dick.

“Fuck yes, Stiles. Shoot it for me. Shoot your load.” Peter breathed.

With a choked sob, Stiles came, spurting a week’s worth of cum onto the black stain below and over Peter’s fingers. Peter stroked Stiles through his orgasm, pulling him into oversensitivity.

While Stiles came down from his high, Peter pounded into Stiles’ hole as hard as he could, eagerly reaching for his own finish. His cum covered hand gripped into Stiles’ sweaty hair and pushed the teen’s face into the mattress.

Peter’s cock jackhammered into Stiles’ abused prostate, making the boy’s cock feebly drip out a few last drops of cum.

When Peter’s rhythmic thrusts started to falter, he grabbed onto Stiles’ sides and pulled the teenager back onto his cock before going still. He nearly roared out as his orgasm punched out of him.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open with a gasp when he felt Peter’s cock begin to twitch deep inside himself. He could feel Peter’s hot load spill into his ass, breeding him full. At first it didn’t seem to stop. Peter kept shooting―kept pumping out more cum, leaving Stiles feeling bloated.

Peter kissed along Stiles’ back as he weakly thrust his half-hard cock into the teen, before pulling out. Immediately after pulling out, his cum began to trickle out of Stiles’ hairless hole and made a sticky mess out of the boxers and jeans left around Stiles’ thighs.

“ _Ah_ , we’ve made a mess.” Peter snickered. He pulled the teenager’s pants and boxers up to cover the pale cum stained thighs. “And you’ve made a mess of Derek’s sheets.”

Stiles licked the dryness from his lips. “You made me do it.” He laughed tiredly, wiping sweat from his forehead. He sat up, nearly cringing at the liquid dripping from his hole and into his underwear.

Peter tucked himself back into his boxers and stood up off the bed just as he heard Derek walk into the entrance of the open loft. Peter sucked at his fingers and smiled at Derek.

“Sorry, dear nephew. You missed all the fun.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: colethewolf.tumblr.com


End file.
